


Death Has A Scent

by Zeke_Macbeth



Series: Mission: Seek and Protect [2]
Category: Doom (2005), Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Death, Implied Child Abuse, M/M, Murder, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeke_Macbeth/pseuds/Zeke_Macbeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death has a scent and Jim knows it well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Has A Scent

Death has a scent.

Jim didn’t used to think about death much until his mother remarried. 

It tended to be more or less relevant at the time the thought occurred. Things like whether death was better than living with Frank or if it would be poetic to die in his father’s car. He never thought of what death looked like or if he would fight when his time came. 

Jim doesn’t have to wonder what death looks like anymore, doesn’t have to imagine what it would smell like. He no longer needs to ponder what he would do when faced with the end. Tarsus has answered all the questions he never asked.

 

Death looks like pale gaunt faces and pools of blood around stiff motionless bodies.

 _Death is lightly tanned with dark hair and a roguish grin_.

Death smells like black mold and burnt meat.

_Death smells like gun oil and spicy aftershave mixed with a natural musk._

When death comes for him, he bites, kicks, and claws his way past the guards. He runs until his feet bleed into the ground beneath him.

 _When Death comes for him, Jim runs into his arms with all his might. He clings and grabs and holds onto Death like it’s the last chance he’ll get_.

When Star Fleet comes, death leaves. They promise the survivors food, shelter, and counseling.

 _When Star Fleet comes, Death goes. He promises to never be too far away and Jim knows he means it_.

The Star Fleet officers drag Jim away from the mutilated corpse and don’t even notice that the gun on the desk is still warm.

 _Death plays favorites. Jim knows this. That’s why he asked to pull the trigger_.

The few cadets that know Jim’s real name turn to each other and whisper that he’s cursed.

 _Jim kisses Death on the lips and it feels like fate_.

Death has a scent. And as Jim breathes in the leather jacket that smells of gun oil, spicy aftershave, and musk, he realizes something.

He misses Death…

 

He misses John.


End file.
